Gwen 10: Ultimate Alien
Gwen 10: Ultimate Alien is the 25th overall episode of BTUAM and the 12th episode of the second season. Plot 'Do you really want to mess with an Anodite that has access to an Ultimatrix? Do ya?' Gwen shouted as she flew closer to Zombozo. 'Joke's on you, you won't be able to change back to normal' Zombozo replied to her. 'Is that all that you know about me? Well, here's a fun fact, after I gained the Ultimatrix, I became a Galvan and learnt my 70 years of Anodite training in two weeks. I also added a feature to the watch that allowed me to transform to my human and Anodite form at will!' Zombozo shuddered as Gwen flew closer with her palms out, creating a ball of mana. 'Spare me, please!' Zombozo cried. Gwen "Meh'd" him and shot the ball. It shrunk to be tiny as it hit him in the chest. He began crying in agony as it grew gigantic and engulfed him, then shrank again. Then, Gwen clicked her fingers and the ball popped with Zombozo in it. 'Now, you. You want a piece of me?' Gwen said as she turned to face Trombipular. Trombipular had taken the time to dig under ground and try to escape. Gwen pressed down on her chest and became Dugger. As Dugger she drilled through the ground and passed Trombipular, slicing off all four of his limbs in the process. Trombipular screamed in agony as he rolled around in his own blood. Gwen transformed into Weepy and squeezed him so tightly that all his organs flew out from inside of him. 'That's what you get for messing with Gwen Tennyson' she said in her squeaky voice. She climbed out of the hole and Ben stood there waiting for her. 'Good job! You know, I am still a bit upset that you took that watch off of Albedo before I could, 7 years ago when we were 15 but I think you did the right thing' Ben told her. Gwen gave him a hug. 'Yeah, I just wish we didn't lose Kevin in the process' she replied to him. They began walking off when Gwen stopped. 'Let's go to a water park.' Ben nodded, 'Haven't been to one of them for so many years!' Gwen became XLR8 and picked him up, then she ran off with him. At the waterpark, there were aliens and humans all over the place. 'What ride should we check out first?' Gwen asked. 'Definitely the one that requires an oxygen tank to ride!' Ben answered eagerly. Gwen ran off quickly and grabbed a couple of oxygen masks, then she ran Ben up to the front of the line and reverted. 'The great Gwen Tennyson here, I can cut infront of you' She announced before anyone began to argue. Everyone in the massive line muttered angrily. Ben jumped onto his stomach and slid down the slide at super speed, Gwen was right behind him. 'That was great! We should do it again!' Gwen shouted. Ben was about to reply when there was a loud kaboom. The two turned around and saw Clockwork. 'Who is that?' Ben said, struggling to catch his breath. He and Gwen looked at the Omnitrix symbol on it's chest. It was red. 'Albedo' the two said together. 'I have payed Azmuth a visit, and made him deceased. I also stole an Omnitrix he had stored away' Albedo announced. Gwen and Ben both had tears forming in their eyes from the news. Albedo lifted his arms and grabbed Ben in a time beam. He pulled Ben closer and got ready to teleport into the time stream. 'Gwen Tennyson, I will get my revenge on you... Later' and he began shrinking as he teleported away. Gwen quickly transformed into Bubble Bomb and shot bubbles at Albedo as he disolved. The bubbles exploded on contact with no effect, but one managed to engulf Ben and save him from Albedo. Gwen pulled the bubble that contained Ben towards her and hugged him. 'He has got to go down' Gwen said. Ben jumped inside of her and she floated off to her headquarters. The two paced the room. 'I know!' Gwen shouted. The two were sure that Albedo would be spying on the room, so they sent messages to each other through though bubbles. 'So you want me to sacrifice my life, so that I am not killed and you are not killed?' Ben said. Gwen looked down, embarrassed. 'Got any better plans?' Gwen asked him. The two continued to pace before the entire room turned green. They were being teleported. The two appeared floating in a random dimension. Albedo flew towards them. 'Time to deal with you both' He told them. Ben grabbed at his belt and found a small button. He pulled it out of his belt and it became a hammer. Gwen became AmpFibian and the two began fighting with Albedo. Albedo transformed into a giant silhouetted alien. He knocked Ben out cold and caused Gwen to revert to normal. She quickly transformed into her Anodite form and began fighting him, but even as an Anodite, she wasn't strong enough. She fought with him and fought but he managed to absorb her attacks. She created a gigantic mana ball that was bigger than Albedo, she shot it at him. It shrunk as it entered his chest, then grew to it's normal size, completely engulfing Albedo, then it shrunk again. Gwen stood, staring with her mouth wide open, it had no effect on him. 'There is nothing you can do, Gwendolyn. I stole the Omnitrix, teleported to the Codon Stream, became an Osmosian and absorbed every DNA sample there was. Whenever I become an Osmosian I will be a fusion of every alien, Including Terraspin's species who are immune to mana' he told her. Gwen's face dimmed. She clicked her fingers and a note appeared on Ben's chest as he lay there, breathing heavily while he was out cold. She took off the Ultimatrix and put it beside the note, then she walked up to Albedo and walked through his chest to his insides. 'What are you doing, Tennyson?' He shouted, extremely worried. 'Taking you down, forever' She said. The last thing that happened was a slight boom noise, and the two had disappeared. Ben awoke shortly after. He grabbed the note on his chest and read it; 'Ben, even as an Anodite, I cannot defeat Albedo. He has become an Osmosian and absorbed every DNA sample in the codon stream, making him too strong for anyone to defeat. The only way to stop him was to self-destruct, so I am entering his body and blowing him up from the inside. Don't worry, I have left you the Ultimatrix, you were much better than me at it. I left my DNA inside of the Ultimatrix so you can become an Anodite, if you ever want me back, just become an Anodite and slice off your finger, I can regenerate from that. Love, Gwen.' Ben's eyes were tearing up. He immediately put on the Ultimatrix and ordered it to clone him. He reverted to normal and got his clone to transform into an Anodite, but when he looked at the clone, he saw Gwen standing there. 'I'm back' she said. The two began balling there eyes out and hugging. Characters *Gwen (Main character in the episode; Later deceased; Revived) *Ben *Azmuth (Mentioned Only; Deceased) Villains *Zombozo *Trombipular *Albedo Aliens Used By Gwen *Anodite (x2) *Dugger *Weepy *XLR8 *Bubble Bomb *AmpFibian By Albedo *Clockwork *Osmosian (Fusion alien) Trivia *This episode is non-canon to BTUAM Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:ET